


Miracle

by Black_Dawn, CrushedRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Love, M/M, Miracles, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose
Summary: Miracles can happen anywhere..





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egmon73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egmon73/gifts).



> Miracles can happen anywhere..

**MIRACLE**

 

**for our dear Egmon73**

 

by CrushedRose and Black_Dawn 

 

The day Mycroft realized they were missing an important part of life had been a very sad day for him. He was too young when he raised Sherlock...and then the life took its space.  
It had always been different for Gregory...the complete opposite.  He was a natural born dad.  
  
Mycroft could see it with Rosie...and with several children of colleagues in the past, even if it wasn't for the scandalous divorce from his ex...Gregory would have had children. Mycroft realized he missed the chance to have it.  Some way they both did...or so he thought. Then...a miracle happened.  
  
Greg got a call in the middle of the night.  A double murder among the worst areas of London, dangerous and full of crime.  
  
He and his team were in the middle of the living room while Anderson was working around the corpses in the bedroom...when Greg heard a knock on the back door.  
  
Frowning he opened the door to see there was no one except for a small basket in the doorway. On top was an envelope and it was filled with what he could only assume was blankets. With confusion and curiosity,Greg opened the envelope with his gloved hands, slightly shaking.  
  
  
_“This is such a bad place to live, please take her away and give her a better life. “_

  
An unsettling feeling took hold of him as he opened the blankets to see a small hardly week old baby.  
  
Greg gave a look around but nobody was in the hallway.  
  
Carefully and without compromising the crime scene he took the baby from the basket and held her close, with his free hand he pocketed the paper and closed the door.    
She was in such a deep sleep that nothing could have woken her.  
Still sleeping the baby plunged Greg's finger.  
  
Sally joined him as she saw his boss with the baby in his arms and widened his eyes in surprise.  
  
"What....where.." She tried.  
  
“I just found her outside..."  He said showing her the letter  “..someone saw our flashing lights."  
Sally read the letter raising her eyebrows at the end.  
  
“She just dropped down as a miracle... you should call the social services and give them the baby.”  
“I should...” Greg looked at the baby again “But thay would mean dragging someone out of the bed in the middle of the night, maybe I could make the call tomorrow morning."  
  
The sergeant smiled.  "We have finished here. I could carry you home, maybe stop to buy some nappies, formula and a bottle to feed her, I think she wouldn’t last long before starting asking for food."  
  
Greg put the baby in his sergeant’s arms and took the phone to make a call. Five minutes later he got back smiling.  
  
“Get in the backseat if you gonna drive she will wake up.”  
It was dawn when they got home, the formula and the nappies just arriving before them and Mycroft was waiting at home.  
  
He greeted his husband with a wink.  ”Do you know I had to overtake the social services to let you keep the baby?  Are you sure about it?"  
“Miracles never happen twice My."  He said taking the baby from Sally who said goodbye and went back to the car, it was Greg's but they had arrange that she picked him up when they have to go to work.  
  
"Do you remember how to change nappies and feed with the bottle? You are the most skilled among us.”  
Mycroft rolled his sleeves.  
  
“Once you learn it you cannot forget “  
  
He took the baby who was starting to complain and put a towel on the table to change her.  
  
“Does she have a name yet?”  
Greg leant against the counter watching the most powerful man in England changing a nappy, both their eyes full of joy.  
  
  
“What about Emma?” Greg stared at them and saw Mycroft nodding.

  
“Emma Holmes-Lestrade welcome on board!!”


End file.
